the_demonic_paradisefandomcom-20200214-history
Mammon
"Greed is known by many things. It is also known as avarice, cupidity, or covetousness! It is the inordinate desire to possess wealth, goods, or objects of abstract value with the intention to keep it for one's self. It is applied to a markedly high desire for and pursuit of wealth, status, and power. And does it harm you? No! It gives you power! It gives you strength! Far beyond that of any mortal could ever hope to comprehend! With power you are untouchable." "No one can serve two masters. Either you will hate the one and love the other, or you will be devoted to the one and despise the other. You cannot serve both God and Mammon." - ''Jesus Christ talking about Mammon and the greed he causes to men. '''Mammon',' '''also known as '''Maymun' or Plutus, is a powerful demon that is commonly personified as Greed and is the noble demon lord of avarice, richness, abundance, prosperity, wealth and injustice, most often personified as a deity. During his time in Heaven, he was depicted as forever looking downward at Heaven's golden pavement rather then God himself. After the rebellion in Heaven, Mammon was banished to Hell where he is the one who finds underground precious metal that his demonic companions use to build their capital city, Pandemonium by Lucifer's order. Mammon counsels the devils to be happy with what they have got, and to create a home for themselves in Hell. In his appearance, Mammon is somewhat similar to the gods Plutus and Dis Pater; especially when Plutus appears in The Divine Comedy as a wolf-like demon of wealth, wolves being associated with greed in the Middle Ages. Thomas Aquinas metaphorically described the sin of Greed as 'Mammon being carried up from Hell by a wolf, coming to inflame the human heart with Greed'. In other interpretations, Mammon was not really a demon but another name for dishonest wealth. Later, Mammon become viewed as an actual demon and is also one of the Seven Princes of Hell, each representing the Seven Deadly Sins. Mammon represents Greed and is known as the Treasurer of Hell, and was said to have dealings with the Greek deity Zeus. Mammon, alongside Duke of Hell Astaroth, also took care of Azazel's son, Anung un Rama. The two demons witnessed the birth of the Cambion in Hell, and then cut of his right hand, and crafted on the enigmatic Right Hand of Doom in it's place. Mammon believes that with this object, which is the key to the Outerverse, they can unleash and maybe even control the Outer God Yog-Sothoth, using the ancient deity in their war against God and Heaven. Gregory of Nyssa also asserted that Mammon was another name for Beelzebub. In the 4th century Cyprian and Jerome relate Mammon to greed and greed as an evil master that enslaves, and John Chrysostom even personifies Mammon as greed. Mammon.jpg Category:Demons Category:Beings Category:Hell Category:Prince of Hell Category:False God Category:Royalty & Nobility Category:Archdemon